1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system with a vibration reduction, in particular, to a zoom lens system having a long back focal length, a high zoom ratio, and a large angle of view in the wide-angle end state suitable for a single-lens-reflex camera.
2. Related Background Art
Various kinds of zoom lens systems with a vibration reduction have been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-166208, 2002-6217, 2003-140048, and 2003-295060.
However, in each zoom lens system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-166208, 2002-6217, 2003-140048, and 2003-295060, the back focal length in the wide-angle end state is 1.7 times or less of the focal length in the wide-angle end state. Accordingly, when these zoom lens systems are used for a single-lens-reflex camera necessary to have a long back focal length or, in particular, for a single-lens-reflex digital camera using a solid-state imaging device having a smaller image size than a 35 mm film format (36 mm by 24 mm) necessary to have a back focal length similar to a single-lens-reflex camera of a 35 mm film format, it causes problems that a sufficiently wide angle of view cannot be obtained, or the rear part of the zoom lens system interferes a mirror of a single-lens-reflex camera.